


Take You Home

by lookaroundlookaround_23



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Agression, Blood, Cussing, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookaroundlookaround_23/pseuds/lookaroundlookaround_23
Summary: Request: “write an imagine where the reader gets beaten up at school and sweet pea finds them and cleans them up? then gets all mad and wants to go after the bullies? thanks (:”





	Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Gender has not been specified so I’ll be using “they/them”

I hate Monday’s. Bad things always happen. Not at school, on my walk home. Because Lodge Industries shut down Southside High, my walk home became longer. Today was worse than all the other days but I don’t want to talk about it. Because I lost. And now I lay on my bed, dead on the inside. I was hurting everywhere. I felt like I had sleep paralysis, only I was awake and fully capable of moving.

I hadn’t realized how long I had been still until my boyfriend came in through the window.

“Holy shit, what happened?” Sweet Pea rushed over to me. “I got my ass beat.” I laughed. “How?” He asked. “I started something I knew I couldn’t finish.” I looked at him. He looked pissed and upset. 

“Where’s the box?” He asked. “Under the sink.” I sat up. The blood on my hands had dried but they still hurt when I tried to move my fingers. Sweet Pea came back and sat next to me on my bed. He helped me get rid of all the blood and bandaged me. “So, who did this?” He asked. “Just some dumbasses on the way home.” I said. “Who?” He asked. “You remember Marie Artem?” I asked. “The girl who ripped your gym clothes in 7th grade?” He laughed. “It’s not funny! But yeah, she was like, you’re such a bitch, and I was like, suck my dick.” I chuckled. “You know, serpents take care of their own. I could have her dealt with.” He took me in his arms. “I’d rather not.” I smiled.

 

{CREATED TUESDAY JUNE 19TH, 2018. 9:16 AM, 9:16}


End file.
